GONE - YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Kita semua memiliki kekurangan, kau dan aku serta mereka... Tergantung Tuhan, porsi kekurangan kita dibagi sesuai jalan hidup kita.. JUNG YUNHO & KIM JAEJOONG


GONE

Cast: YunJae

Genre: Romance,Comfort

...

_Kita semua memiliki kekurangan, kau dan aku serta mereka..._

_Tergantung Tuhan, porsi kekurangan kita dibagi sesuai jalan hidup kita.._

_Tapi bagiku,kekuranganku adalah awal takdir bahagianya bertemu denganmu.. meski itu sangat menyakitkan pada akhir .._

_Aku senang bisa mengenalmu meski singkat, tapi hanya kau yang ada di hatiku,,, Jung Yunho ..._

.

.

"umma, apakah hanya ini kegiatanku? Aku lelah hanya berbaring di kasur lalu menonton TV, bahkan umma tidak mengijinkanku untuk sekedar berjalan jalan diluar."

"Yunho-ah, mengerti keadaanmu.. umma tidak mau kau kenapa kenapa. Umma sayang padamu nak,mengertilah." Sang umma membelai kepala si anak dengan sayang.

"umma, jebal.. setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk les piano atau biola, supaya aku tidak mati kebosanan."

"Yunho-ah! Jaga ucapanmu! Umma tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkata mati ! memang siapa yang akan mati huh?! Tidak akan ada keluarga kita yang akan mati sekarang atau besok!" Kalut umma Yunho,tanpa sadar ia tidak mengontrol emosinya didepan Yunho.

"Um- umma... maafkan aku,aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu.. jadi-" Ciut Yunho.

"Maafkan umma mu Yun,umma minta maaf,umma tidak berniat untuk kasar padamu .. maafkan umma ya? .. umma sayang padamu Yunho-ah." Sang umma mememluk erat putranya yang tunggal itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Yun,apa kau didalam nak?"

"buka saja umma, aku didalam."

Setelah umma Yunho masuk, ia melihat Yunho sedang melihat pemandangan luar melalui jendela besar yang terdapat pada kamarnya.

Umma nya merasa sedih sekaligus iba kepada Yunho, kenapa ia menjadi sosok ibu yang sangat kejam didunia ini. Bahkan untuk mengijinkan anak tunggalnya itu keluar rumah sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Beliau datang menyebelahi Yunho.

"ada apa umma?"

"nak, kau ingin bermain piano lagi? Besok pagi, datanglah bersama pak Jang ke kediaman teman umma, dia akan mengajarimu bermain piano. Namanya paman Kim, patuhlah padanya. Dan jangan kemanapun tanpa pengawasan Pak Jang,mengerti?"

"Umma... benarkah? Terimakasih umma... umma yang terbaik!" Yunho pun memeluk ummanya.

'_maafkan umma ,Yunho-ah.. umma masih belum bisa melepaskan mu sendiri kemanapun' _Batin Umma Yunho.

.

.

"sana berangkatlah Yunho, hari ini kau sangat bersemangat sekali nak.." Umma Yunho membelai pucuk kepala putranya.

"hehe umma benar,hari ini untuk pertama kali aku keluar rumah setelah 10 tahun. Anyyong umma.. sampai ketemu nanti sore.." ceria Yunho.

"masuklah kemobil dulu, umma mau berbicara sebentar dengan pak Jang."

Umma Yunho pun memanggil pak Jang untuk menemuinya di Ruang tamu.

"Pak Jang, semua perlengkapan Yunho sudah kau siapkan didalam tas nya? Jangan sampai terjadi apa apa dengan Yunho ku. Jika kau lalai sedikitpun, aku tidak akan segan segan memecatmu. Sebisa mungkin lindungi dia! Jangan perbolehkan dia gaul dengan siapapun!"

"saya mengerti Nyonya, anda dapat mengandalkan saya nyonyya. Saya pamit."

"nee. Berhati hatilah." Sahut umma Yunho, Nyonya Jung Soyeon.

.

.

.

"Pak Jang, kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang umma bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bukan apa apa tuan, maafkan saya. Kita akan segera berangkat."

"nee."

Sampailah Yunho di kediaman Kim Youngwon. Teman ummanya yang menjanjikan akan mengajarinya bermain piano.

"Anyyong Yunho-ah, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sudah sangat besar dan tampan." Sapa Kim Youngwon.

Yunho pun membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati paman didepannya.

"anyyonghaseo,ahjussi. Hehehe saya rasa tidak ingat kapan kita bertemu ,tapi terimakasih telah memuji saya. Jung Yunho imnida."

"selera humormu baik nak, Kim Youngwon imnida. Silahkan masuk."

Yunho dan paman Kim memasuki ruangan, dengan terkagum kagum, Yunho melihat berbagai keramik unik yang menjadi penghias ruangan tersebut. Ada sebuah foto yang sangat membuatnya penasaran,siapa pemilik wajah semanis ini?

"apa yang kau lakukan,Yunho? Ruang piano nya bukan disitu. Kemarilah." Tegur paman Kim.

"ah, maaf ahjussi .." Yunho memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai berlatih bersama paman Kim.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 13.00 , saatnya Yunho kembali kerumahnya. Ketika ia berjalan diruang tengah, matanya tak lepas memandang seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tetapi seseorang tersebut tidak melihat kearah Yunho sama sekali dan hanya memandang kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong,matanyaseperti redup tak terdapat sinar sedikitpun.

Saat seseorang itu sudah menjauh,Yunho bertanya pada Paman Kim.

"Paman, itu siapa?"

"Ssst,sudah pulanglah.." Jawab paman Kim seolah tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa dia tidak bisa melihat?" Yunho masih keukeuh menanyakan hal tentang seseorang tadi.

"umma mu menunggumu,Yunho-ah." Paman Kim menarik Yunho keluar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah.. iya paman, anyyong. Aku pulang dulu paman." Yunho sudah memasuki mobil. Pulanglah Yunho ke rumahnya.

.

.

MALAM HARINYA..

"Yunho, turunlah kita makan.. " Teriak sang umma dari luar kamar Yunho.

"ara umma, 10 menit lagi ya! Aku sedang berpakaian." Jawab Yunho tak kalah berteriak.

"jangan lupa membawa obatmu sayang, oke umma tunggu." Lalu sang umma mendahului pergi keruang makan. 10 menit kemudian yunho menyusul.

"makanlah yang banyak yun, hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan bukan?" perhatian umma jung terhadap yunho. Ia selalu memperlakukan yunho seperti bocah usia 10 thn, padahal jung yunho kini berumur 18tahun.

"kenapa umma berlebihan? Aku hanya memainkan jemariku untuk menekan tuts piano, bukan mengaduk semen untuk membangun jembatan umma." Tegas yunho kepada umma nya.

"ah benar juga, tetapi kau tetap harus makan banyak yun. Jangan protes!" kini umma menyerahkan sepiring penuh nasi dan lauk didalamnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sesudah yunho menyelesaikan makannya, ia hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat penasaran sedari tadi.

"hm, umma.. apakah paman kim mempunyai seorang istri dan anak?"

"... 7 tahun yang lalu mereka mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, istrinya meninggal dunia ditempat kejadian serta putranya..." umma jung menggantungkan kalimatnya,lalu yunho mengimbuhkan.

"buta..?" imbuh yunho.

"yunho melihatnya tadi?" kaget umma jung.

"hanya sekilas saat berpapasan, aku hanya memastikan apa dia buta atau tidak dengan menanyakan pada paman kim,tapi dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Umma, dia membuatku merasa iba."

"yunho-ah, lain kali jangan menyangkut pembicaraan tentang itu pada paman kim, beliau sangat sensitif dan terganggu mengenai hal itu. Dan dia tidak terima kala mengetahui putranya buta dengan menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari orang orang hanya takut jika orang mencela kekurangan putranya." Jelas detail umma jung.

"jadi namanya Jaejoong... " simpul yunho.

"ada apa yun? Sudah jangan dipikir. Tugasmu hanya mempelajari piano bukan mempelajari sejarah keluarganya. Jja, tidur sana yun." Peringat jung soyeon dengan halus.

"mian umma, jalja.." yunho pergi kekamarnya sambil mencerna perkataan ummanya tadi. Ia merasa nasibnya kurang lebih sama dengan jaejoong. Namun masalahnya sedikit berbeda pada kekurangan mereka.

"akh..." yunho menekan dadanya yang terasa nyeri , seketika itu ia mencari botol tempat pil nya berada. Ia memakan 2 butir pil dan langsung menelannya. Nafasnya terengah, keringat membasahi sekitar leher dan keningnya. Ia terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan sedikit menahan rasa nyeri didadanya yang berangsur angsur membaik.

Selanjutnya ia terlelap ..

.

.

Keesokan harinya , yunho sudah bersiap menuju kediaman paman kim untuk belajar bermain piano. Ia masuk kedalam mobil yang disopiri pak Jang seperti biasa.

Setelah sampai, yunho mengetuk berulang kali pintu depan kediaman paman kim, tetapi sudah 15 menit tak seorangpun membukaan pintu tersebut. Tidak bermaksud lancang, yunho membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Yunho masuk semakin dalam, terdengar suara paman kim yang sedang memarahi seseorang entah itu siapa. Dari ujung ruangan, yunho mengintip apa yang terjadi, terlihat paman kim memukulkan tongkat birama ke punggung seseorang beberapa kali karena merasa kesal. Terdengar..

"ada apa denganmu! Mengapa kau selalu salah menekan tuts ? seharusnya ini bukan itu! Kau membuatku malu. Lihat dirimu, jangan bermanja hanya karena kau buta!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

Terdengar suara tongkat birama yang menyapa keras punggung seseorang.

"mi..mianheyo appa.. a-aku akan berusaha ..lagi" bela sang korban kemarahan.

"sudah! Aku muak!" paman kim meninggalkan orang tersebut sendirian, ia menghilang entah kemana.

Melihat itu, yunho yakin bahwa yang dimarahi paman kim adalah anaknya, Kim Jaejoong. Perlahan yunho menghampiri jaejoong setelah memeriksa tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

Yunho duduk menyebelahi jaejoong di bangku piano.

"Hey.." sapa Yunho.

Jaejoong menegang, ia terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang suara dan aroma tubuhnya tidak ia kenali.

"jangan takut, aku murid paman kim disini.. Jung Yunho imnida. Kau kim jaejoong kan?" Yunho secara paksa mengambil tangan jaejoong untuk menjabatnya.

"an..anyyong Yunho-ssi.." jawab jajeoong dengan suara lembutnya.

Tapp

Ttap

Ttap

"Jaejoong , kau bicara dengan siapa?" selidik paman kim curiga, ia menengokkan kepalanya kepenjuru sudut ruangan untuk mencari cari.

"eob..sseoyo appa, hanya bernyanyi.." bohong Jaejoong.

"kau yakin tidak menemui orang asing?" tanya paman kim masih dengan keraguannya.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersenyum tipis mengingat ada seseorang tengah bersembunyi dibalik piano besar miliknya.

"appa pergi, hatihatilah dirumah." Paman kim meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk mengurus sesuatu di kantornya. Meskipun ia telah pensiun tetapi ia masih memiliki saham pada perusahaan tersebut.

Setelah keadaan aman, yunho muncul dari balik piano.

"apakah appamu sudah pergi?" tanya yunho dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Jaejoong hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum geli. Yunho merasa hangat melihat senyuman jaejoong, mengapa begitu indah batin yunho. Ini pertama kalinya ia dekat dengan orang lain selain umma dan mendiang ayahnya serta paman jang dan baru baru ini paman kim.

Yunho kembali duduk disamping jaejoong, melihat lihat sekeliling.

"euggh.. akh!" yunho memegang dada kirinya. Ia berdecit pelan menahan sakit takut jaejoong mendengar suaranya.

Ia merogoh kantung tas nya untuk menemukan obat pil pereda rasa sakit tersebut, seperti biasa ia menelan 2 butir pil. Merasa agak baikan, ia membuang nafasnya perlahan setelah tercekat beberapa menit.

Mendengar suara pil yang berdecik didalam botol, [biasanya orang buta pendengaran dan penciumannya sangat tajam] jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya.

"a-apa itu yunho-ssi?"

"aah.. amotttanya [bukan apa apa]" yunho melihat toples kaca yang berisi permen diatas meja dekat piano, terlintas ide dikepalanya.

"hanya memakan permen , kau mau? Sebentar."

Yunho mengambil satu permen tersebut didalam toples kaca dan menyuapkan pada jaejoong karena ia tahu jika memberikan hanya pada tangan jaejoong maka permen itu akan cepat mencair diingat betapa susah jika jaejoong harus meraba.

"permisi,buka mulutmu aaa." Titah yunho.

Dengan ragu jaejoong membuka mulut kecilnya, yunho dengan pelan memasukan permen tersebut. Tanpa sengaja yunho menyentuh bibir jaejoong dengan jarinya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap lurus kosong. Sedang yunho, ia kagum akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki jajeoong, dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa menelusuri lekuk muka jaejoong.

Dadanya berdesir hangat, perutnya juga mendesir seperti cacing cacingnya menggelitiki lambung didalamnya.

"kau.. indah jaejoong-ssi." Gumam yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menengok masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"apa?" tanya jaejoong yang tidak cukup mendengar gumaman yunho.

"hehe anyo, jae-ah. Mau bermain piano bersama? Selama ini dirumah aku hanya bisa bermain ini." Yunho memainkan lagu anak anak 'keluarga beruang' [ada yang tahu kan? Yang di full house itu lho,punya tivi kan kalian?kkkkk]

Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena yunho tidak memakai embel embel –ssi , karena kesopanan dijunjung tinggi dikorea, hanya kalau bukan teman dekat, terasa tidak nyaman jika memanggil orang tidak menggunakan embel embel –ssi.

Tetapi jaejoong merasakan kenyaman didadanya. Ia menyukai panggilan tersebut.

"kau bernyanyilah jae, aku yang memainkan untukmu."

"shierro kkkk," jaejoong lagi lagi tersenyum geli , dia mengikuti permainan piano yunho dengan memainkan melodinya. Sedang yunho lebih ke baritone nya.

.

.

Hari demi hari yunho dan jaejoong semakin dekat tetapi masih secara diam diam ia menemui Jaejoong. Takut jika paman kim mengetahuinya, maka ummanya pun mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika diberhentikan untuk belajar bermain piano di kediaman paman kim yang artinya dia tidak akan bertemu jaejoong.

Mereka tertaawa bersama, saling melempar ejekan dan pujian. Menghabiskan setiap jam siang bersama sama. Melupakan sejenak masalah dan kekurangan yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"Jae-ah, kemarikan tanganmu.. kau tau? Aku bisa meramal hihihi." Bisik yunho diakhir kalimat.

"ung? Jinjjayo? Coba ramal aku.. ceritakan yang baik baik saja kkkk." Jaejoong menyerahkan tangannya kegenggaman yunho.

"kulihat dulu nee... " yunho menelusuri garis tangan jaejoong satu persatu. Akhirnya dia berucap.

"wah daebaak! Jae-ah kau sangat beruntung sekali !" jelas yunho dengan nada yang diada ada.

"mwoya? Ada apa denganku?" tanya jaejoong antusias.

"kau, akan mendapati pria tampan didepanmu yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu saat ini. Sangat tampan, hidungnya mancung,tinggi dan berotot hahahaha.." tawa yunho karena ia berhasil mengerjai jaejoong.

"ck! Apakah kau memuji diri sendiri ? keterlaluan. Memang apa kau terlihat tampan?" sambung jaejoong dengan sedikit kesal , ia penasaran akan tampang yunho yang sudah 1 bulan ini menemani hari harinya.

"mau bukti? Hehehe aku sangat tampan ,itu menurut umma ku. Tetapi aku tidak yakin. Yang kusebut tampan jika aku berhasil keluar rumah , berada di lingkungan sekoah umum, dan mendapat teman banyak serta mendapat pengakuan jika aku tampan. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" yunho menengok jaejooong yang masih belum menanggapi.

"bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana bentuk mukaku..." yunho melihat kesedihan di air muka jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengungkit masalh ini.

"hyaaa kenapa serius sekali? Kau itu manis seperti permen ini. Buka mulutmu sedikit jae." Yunho mencairkan suasana ,ia mengambil toples kaca berisi permen lalu menyuapkan sebutir ke mulut jaejoong.

"apa kau ingin ketaman belakang yunho-ah? Disana sangat sejuk udaranya."

"apakah boleh? Maksudku,jika ada beberapa pesuruh umma dan appamu apakah kita tidak ketawan?"

"tenang saja, kita memakai pintu yang dekat dengan kamarku. Kajja aku tunjukan." Jaejoong berdiri meraba benda disekitarnya. Yunho menurut dan mengikuti jaejoong dengan menuntun pelan jaejoong dari belakang.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu. Yunho menghentikan jaejoong, ia berada didepan jaejoong untuk memeriksa apakah ditaman terdapat pekerja dari orangtua mereka. Setelah dirasa sepi, yunho tanpa sadar memberi kode pada jaejoong dengan mengayunkan tangan kebelakang tanda ucap 'cepat kesini' tanpa meihat jaejoong dibelakang.

"ssst,jae kemailah cepat.." ucap yunho pelan.

Yunho merasa tidak ada tanggapan, ia tersadar jika jaejoong tidak bisa melihat.

'pabbo yunho' batin yunho.

Yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong dan menariknya keluar menuju taman belakang , tanpa yunho ketahui ,jaejoong tersenyum simpul merasakan hangat genggaman yunho.

Mereka duduk dikursi panjang bawah pohon.

Sementara itu di kediaman yunho...

Drrt drrrt drrrt drrt ddrrt ddrrt ddrrt

Sebuah panggilan telepon masuk di ponsel umma jung. Ia bergegas mengangkat telepon tersebut. IP pemanggil tertera 'Dr. Lee' . kekawatiran seketika menghinggap dipikiran umma jung. Ia lemas menanti perkataan apa yang diucapkan Dr Lee tersebut.

"Yo-yobosseo Dr. Lee?"

"Hasil laborat yunho bulan ini sudah keluar Nyonya.."

Umma jung bergetar ia ingin menanyakan hasilnya tetapi tidak terdapat keberanian.

"yobosseo Nyonya?" Dr. Lee memanggil manggil karena tidak ada sahutan di line seberang yaitu umma jung.

"Mianhamnida, lalu bagaimana Dr?"

"penyakit yang diderita Yunho semakin menyebar, nyonya. Ini harus segera ditangani, yunho harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit agar bisa ditinjau oleh para dokter disini. Nyonya saya harap dengan segera yunho berada di rumah sakit, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kita juga kehabisan sample darah dari yunho, kita membutuhkannya untuk pemeriksaan kelanjutan."

"..." umma jung terduduk lemas dilantai, air mengalir deras dimatanya. Entah dunia serasa hancur. Hari yang ditakutkannya telah tiba. Ia tidak siap melihat yunho berbaring tak berguna di ranjang rumah sakit. Pikirannya kosong.

"Nyonya jung.. beri keputusan sekarang. Ini demi kebaikan Yunho.." saran Dr. Lee.

"baiklah Dokter, te-terimakasih.."

KLIK

Umma jung bergegas menelpon pesuruh yang menjaga yunho dikediaman paman kim, ia memberitahukan untuk segera membawa yunho pulang tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang yunho lakukan.

"cepat bawa yunho pulang! CEPAT!" teriak histeris umma jung ditelepon .

.

To be Continue...

.

Hei, dea terinspirasi dengan MV nya Jin – Gone , semua hampir sama ,tapi ada beberapa perubahan penambahan dan pengurangan adegan. Ga pyur sama perisi. Yang mau ngebash sms aja dea ya/?

Terimakasih nee, ada chapter 2 nanti ... tunggu ya! Jangan lupa READ AND REVIEW

REVIEW MU SEMANGATKU!


End file.
